


Snippets and Whimpers and Tails (OH MY!)

by MinscLovesBoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinscLovesBoo/pseuds/MinscLovesBoo
Summary: A collection of snippets and bits of conversation that I could imagine happening between Nick and Judy - mostly fluff and humor with some hurt/comfort. Updated as I think of things. :) NOTE: This is conversation style and not a complete story or one-shot; many are independent although there are a few "story lines", if you will, scattered over the chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Nick…I was thinking th-"

"Did it hurt?"

[pause]; [whack]

"YOUCH!"

"Did it hurt? Yes, yes it did."

[whimper]

* * *

 

"Hey Hopps…you know how they say you should imagine your audience in their underwear when you have to give a public speech?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, what if you had to give a speech at a naturalist club like the Oasis? Wouldn't imagining that end up being a little erotic and make you even more nervous?"

"Have you been drinking?"

* * *

 

"Hopps...if we don't make it out of here; I want you to know I've loved you since the day we met."

"Oh Nick! Oh! I- I- Hey! You scammed me that day!"

"I know. That's what I've always loved about you."

[twitch]; [whackwhackwhack]

[whimper]

* * *

"This is a bad idea Carrots."

"Relax. It will be fine."

"No it won't."

"Stop it. Here they come."

[sigh]

"Dad! Mom! I want you to meet..."

"JUDY! A FOX!"

[buzz];[crackle];[thud]

"DAD! NICK!"

[whimper]

**[AN - I may need to re-title this to Snippets and Whimpers...or Snippets of Whimpers at this rate.]**

* * *

 "How long would it take the fur on your tail to grow back?"

"Uh...months, probably. Why?"

"Hmm. Do you think there's enough fur in one coat to knit into a sweater for me?"

"WHAT?"

[whimper]

"What? I didn't punch you."

"Just practicing."

[whack]

"Ow!"

"Experience is the best teacher."

[whimper]

"Why do most of your proverbs involve pain?"

* * *

 "Do you think Finnick would be willing to let us push him around in the stroller?"

"Uh. Probably not. Why?"

"Just think of the reactions we'd get if we walked into ZPD like that."

"Oh wow. I can imagine the Chief's face. And Ben would go completely spastic. That would be hysterical. I doubt he'd do it though."

"What if we paid him?"

"Er...maybe."

"Cool. Plus it would be good practice for us."

"Ok. I'll ask what do you mean 'good practice for us'?"

[blush]

"Carrots?"

[deeper blush]

"Oh my."

[thud]

"Nick?"

[whimper]

* * *

 "It goes over the top."

"Out the bottom."

"Heathen. Top."

"Country bumpkin. Bottom."

"TOP!"

"Wait...is our first real argument since moving in actually going to be about how the toilet paper goes on the roller?"

"It's not an argument. You're just wrong."

* * *

 "Oh wow. Even I have to say that vixen is striking."

"Really? Where?"

[searching]

"Ahem."

[glare]

"There's no vixen is there."

[glare];[foot tapping]

"You know I love you Carrots."

"Do I know that? Maybe I would if I was a vixen."

"Carrots. You wound me."

"That can be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these have turned into a continuation (somewhat) of snippets from the previous chapter and may end up turning into their own little one-shot. So they won't make sense (or be as funny imho) if you haven't read the other pieces.
> 
> I'm also still figuring out how AO3 works (e.g. the notes section, summary sections, and so on). I think I'm liking it though. =D

 

[doe eyes]

"No."

[doe eyes]; [tears];

"No."

[doe eyes]; [tears]; [sniffle]

[sigh]

"Why would you possibly want to make a sweater out of fur from my tail?"

"You always cover me with it when we are hanging out and watching moves. You know I love that."

"And?"

"Well...if you have to work late or are off doing something it will be like you're still here. Like you are still touching me. Your fur on my fur."

"That's...that's...kind of erotic. And creepy. Very, very creepy. Most mammals just look at a picture."

"If we were most mammals we wouldn't be here."

"Point taken."

"So you'll think about?"

"Sure."

"WOO!"

"Done thinking. Still no."

[pout]

* * *

"And how is my floppsy-hoppsy little bun-bun this morning?"

"Much better now that my foxy-woxy handsome...uh.."

[pause]

"Okay. You're right. No cuddly baby-talk."

"I told ya."

"I feel unclean."

* * *

"Mmmhhhurk?"

[groan]

"Ni- Nick? Where..."

"Shh Carrots. It's me."

"Wh-at..."

"You're in the hospital; you'll be okay. Let me get your parents. They'll want to know you woke up."

"Wait. Just...stay with me...a minute"

"I'm here. Always."

* * *

"What are you doing Fluff?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing."

"Judy - I have night-vision. Why are you hovering over my tail with a fur trimmer?"

"You...looked...ah...too warm. I was worried you were overheating."

* * *

"I love cuddling up like this on the couch for movie night. I've missed it."

"Missed you too Fluff."

"Your lap isn't always comfortable though...even with a pillow."

"Ha. It's all those muscles I built from the academy. You should appreciate it more."

"Yeah right. There's this stupid lump in the pillow I can't get rid of. Grr."

"Uh..."

[bonk] [pound]

"..."

[fluff]

"That's better. Nick? What's wrong? What happened? NICK!"

"Lump. Not. Pillow."

"What? Oh. OH! AACK!"

[whimper]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, some of these will only make sense if you've read the earlier chapters.

 

"Grr. This is so frustrating. Why can I never pull off a prank on you?"

"Well...Carrots...you know how you say I'm just an overgrown kit and you have to be the adult?"

"So?"

"Well..."

[chuckle]

"Silly rabbit. Tricks are for kits."

[pause]; [groan]

**[AN Did I really go there? Yes...yes I did. =D]**

* * *

"So...hypothetically..."

"Okay. This will be good."

"Shut up. If, let's say, at some point in the future we...uh...got married...which should I use? Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde?"

[pause]

"Uh...yep. That was good."

* * *

"Nick...just checking...you'd never post anything on FurBook that was inappropriate right?"

"Define inappropriate."

"Oh...you know. Humiliating, career threatening, would make my Dad want to zap you again...that sort of thing."

"Ah. Right. So basically no more posting? Is that it?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Oh come on."

"REALLY bad idea."

"It can't be that bad. I bet we won't even find anything."

"Carrots - you're a minor celebrity...the Hero of Zootopia. And I kind of am as well."

"Pfft. You're just scared."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

[search rule 34 nick and judy] [click]

[whirr]

"..."

"Wow."

[horror]; [paws over mouth]

"OH MY GOODNESS!" [muffled]

"Would that even work?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean...I know rabbits are flexible." [head tilt] "But do you bend like that?"

[PUNCH]; [thud]

"so...worth...it" [whimpered]

* * *

"Seriously though...Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." [foot tapping nervously]

"Okay. Er. Sheesh. Nothing like catching a fox off guard. Well Wilde-Hopps sounds like the name of a beer. Or..uh...a...uh...gentleman's club for bunnies."

"And Hopps-Wilde? That's like the name of a rabbit rave during Spring Break. Or a bunny having a seizure."

[pause]

"That's it. The wedding's off."

"Don't we have to be engaged first?"

* * *

"Nick! I'm sorry!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I...I...I didn't even think about it."

"Really?"

"It's just something we bunnies do. All of us do it."

"Are you kidding? It's the first rule. Judy."

"Nick..."

"You do remember what happened when I first met your dad right? The whole 'Hi Dad!' and ZAP...singed fox thing?"

"I'll fix it. I promise. Please..."

"First. Rule. Never, never, NEVER...friend your parents on FurBook."

* * *

"Hey Nick...I was thinking th-"

[open mouth/close mouth]

"Good boy. See? You are teachable."

[grumble]

* * *

"What about a blanket instead of a sweater?"

"This again?"

"Or...maybe several small blankets. You know. For kits...if we need them...like...some time in the future?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

[crying]

"Carrots."

"Go 'way."

"Judy."

"GO 'WAY!" [shrieking]

"Judy...please."

[sobbing]

"Don't you...JUDY...me! I try...to...talk about our...our...future and you MOCK ME. YOU...MOCKED...ME!"

"Judy. Look at me."

"Why?"

[deep breath]

"If...if...hypothetically...we got did...uh...get married at some point in the future. I wouldn't care if it was Wilde-Hopps or Hopps-Wilde or anything in between."

[sobbing slows]

"All...all that matters to me is that you're my Judy. My bunny. We can figure out everything else as we go. Like we always do."

"Oh Nick..."

[crying hugs]

"I'm here. Always."

[more hugs]; [crying stops]

"You bunnies. So emotional." [tears]

[pause]

"Nick?"

"What?" [softly]

"Did you just propose to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Carrots?"

"Yes?"

"Carefully consider consequences, correlations, and causation concerning this conundrum."

"Uh...Wha-?"

"Today is brought to you by the letter C!"

* * *

"What took so long?"

"They hired a new guy. Had to make our drinks three times. Still not sure he got it right."

"Hmm. Yeah. Mine tastes a little off."

"Mine too. Perfect start to the day."

"Not bad. But just alittleoff."

"Carrots?"

"What?It justtastesalittle differentthanusual. Kindoflikeitthough."

"Oh no."

"What'swrong?Nick?Youlookallpanicked?Areyouokay?"

"Uh...I think he made yours regular...not decaf."

"OH!WelltoolatetodoanythingaboutitnowIguess. Isthishowitmakesyoufeel? Suredoesgetyougoinginthemorningdoesn'tit?HaHaHa!"

"Kill me. Kill me now."

* * *

"Why are the walls pink? And why do I smell burnt fur?"

"Oh Nick! You're awake. I was getting worried."

"Where are we?"

"Oh...well...you're in my old room. At Bunnyburrows."

" _we're still here?_ "

"Yes silly. And the fire was small...nothing to worry about really. I put it out right away."

"Fire? What fire?"

"It looks like my dad upped the voltage on his taser just a  _little bit_...so it knocked you out. And, ah, started a, ah, small fire. But it doesn't show. Honest!"

"He feels really bad about what happened. I probably should have told them you were a fox. It's just one of those, you know, big misunderstandings."

" _misunderstanding_?"

* * *

"Have you ever thought about doing yoga Fluff?"

"Yoga? Pft. A bunny doing yoga? You have to be kidding. It would drive me nuts."

"You do get a bit worked up at times. Could help you relax."

"I know how to relax. And I'm already plenty flexible. Not interested."

"Hmm. Whatever. Just trying to help my partner."

[pause]

[realization]

"NICHOLAS P. WILDE!"

"Uh oh."

"Yoga? I know what you are up to!"

"Carrots, I have no id-"

"Don't Carrots me."

"Besides..." ["bends"] [evil sultry grin]

[mouth drops]

"...I'm already plenty flexible."

"...gah..."

* * *

[singing]

"I love you!"

"Nick?"

"You love me!"

"Uh..."

"We're a happy family!"

"Stop."

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

"No more."

"Won't you say you love me too?"

[sigh]

"Are you done now?"

"Carrots...there's 3 more verses! And aren't you the one always talking about kits? Hmm?"

[singing]

"I love you!"

"Kill me. Kill me now."


	5. Chapter 5

"I really do appreciate being your partner and all the other effects you've had on my life. You make me a better fox."

"You forgot your wallet didn't you?"

"That's harsh Carrots. You know it's hard for me to open up and talk about how I feel. Comments like that don't make it any easier."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

"I think it's time you took me out to a nice restaurant for dinner instead of all the places we usually go."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. I'm telling you that you are taking me to a nice restaurant. That's different."

"Yeah...that's a date."

"It's as much of a date as your proposal was a proposal. We could stay home and talk about that instead if you like?"

"How's Thursday at 7pm for dinner?"

* * *

"So...hypothetically..."

"No, no, no, noooo. No more hypothetical questions."

"So you'd finally rather have a real discussion about us?"

[pause] [mouth open/mouth close] [grin]

[smirk]

"Well done Carrots. Well done."

"Thank you."

"My sly bunny."

" _My_  dumb fox."

* * *

"Once we worked through that  _misunderstanding_  your family and your parents really were quite nice. Your dad couldn't stop apologizing."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course they were a bit  _shocked_  that you'd been keeping those kinds of secrets from them."

[groan]

"And those baby pictures your mom broke out. Oh...you were truly adorab-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how you did it or how you possibly got my parents' approval but why, WHY did you make them think you were my boyfriend?" [near tears]

"Probably for the same reason you went along with it Carrots."

"ah...um..." [blush] [tears]

[nuzzle]

[deeper blush]

[hugs]

* * *

"There was an office bet about whether we'd date? And you didn't tell me?"

"Carrots...you're a police officer. I thought you knew."

"AND YOU PLACED A BET? ON US?"

"Well, they didn't give me good odds with inside information and all but...uh...yeah."

"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH THIS?"

"Well...hypothetically...if we did, um, end up getting married it would, you know, fund part of the honeymoon."

"oh" [whispered]

"Just...hypothetically. Of course."

"Yeah...hypothetically."

* * *

"Are we having a fight?"

"No. We are discussing important topics with energy and vigor."

"That sounds a lot like a fight."

"It's not. If it were you'd probably be whimpering."

"Oooh. Low blow Fluff. Low blow."


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Nick?" [whispered]

"zzzz"

"Nick? Wake up."

"Snurk. Mmh?"

"Move over."

"Hurm. What?"

"Move over. If you aren't going to let me make a blanket then you don't leave me any choice."

"You're kidding."

"Move."

[covers rustle]

"You're insane. This is a bad idea."

[more rustling]

"Ah. So warm."

"Uh...yeah."

"Move closer."

" _Very_ ,  _very_   _bad idea_."

[whine]

"Fine."

[spooning]

"Mmh. Wrapped in your tail and feeling your fur. So much warmth. This is heavenly. It's like there's nothing between us."

"I sleep naked."

"Um...ah...um..."

[poke]

* * *

[looking into mirror]

"Do  **I**  know that? Yes, yes  **I**  do."

"Do  **I**  know  **that**? Yes, yes  **I do**."

"Do I  **know**  that?  **Yes** ,  **yes**  I do."

[sigh]

"Why are you doing this to yourself Nick?" [thud] [thud]

"If she hasn't said it to yet it's not going to happen."

"I haven't needed to. I already know the answer...my dumb fox."

[gulp]

* * *

"That is the oddest traffic stop we've ever had."

"Right? A canine with a feline gagged and tied up in the trunk."

"And in a huge duffel bag. Filled with rocks! He was going to drown her!"

"Why'd you even pull him over?"

"He had a broken tail-light."

"What? That's it? No bunny intuition? Just a broken tail-light?"

"Well...yeah. It's against the law so I was going to ticket him."

"Wow. I never would have pulled him over."

"Really?"

"Honest. I wouldn't have. You saved her life Fluff. I guess you could say..." [puts on sunglasses]

"...you really let the cat out of the bag this time."

[GROAN]

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

**[AN - Every since the scene at the end when they start chasing Flash I've been trying to find a way to work this in. I hope it didn't come out too forced.]**

* * *

"Our water comes from the reservoirs doesn't it?"

"I think so. It goes down to the municipal plants and then gets routed throughout the city. Why?"

"Hmm. There's fish in the reservoirs."

"So?"

"So, Fluff, that means we are showering in water that fish had sex in."

[head tilt]

"I mean...even if the filtration and purification is 99.99% effective, well, there's a lot of fish. That means a lot of fish sex."

"Were you dropped on your head as a kit?"

**[AN - I have, when asked if I wanted water by a server in a restaurant, responded with "No thank you. Fish have sex in it." They usually do a head tilt and look at me like I must have been dropped on my head as a child. Especially in really nice restaurants.]**


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Well you know it's true."

"You're pushing it Nick."

"And you are cute when you are angry. The way your nose twitches is adorable."

"That's it. -5 points to the fox."

"What?"

"You didn't know when to stop. So you lose points. What's so confusing?"

"Oh...so we're keeping  _score_  now?"

"I'm a female. We always keep score."

"..."

"You're losing by the way. Badly. Better step up your game."

* * *

"Did you steal my carrot pen again?"

"Fluff - I thought we were past this in our relationship - these specist associations."

"What?"

"Fox? Steal? Quite the stereotypical attitude."

"Uh."

"I'll have you know I have never stolen anything ever."

"Sheesh. Sorry. Sensitive fox."

"I simply borrowed it for an indefinite period."

"NICK! You need to get your own pen!"

"Why? I have one. Sounds like you need to get one."

[eye twitch]; [punch]

[whimper]

* * *

"So that was a long call. How are your parents doing?"

"Oh. They're fine. They were wondering how things were going with my  _boyfriend_."

"Heh heh. Um yeah."

"You have no idea what you've done do you."

"Hmm."

"They're wondering if we've picked out a date yet."

"For what?"

"The wedding."

"WHAT? It hasn't even been two months yet!"

"My dumb, dumb, dumb fox. Normal courtship for bunnies is measured in weeks not months."

"Uh..."

"Yep. It either heads to marriage pretty quickly or the couple breaks up."

"Dah..."

"I figure by the next call they'll be suggesting names for kits."

* * *

"So...say...something happened and we ended up having to shave your tail. Would I be able to use the fur then?"

"I highly doubt something like that would occur."

"But what if it did?"

"Okay, fine. Yes. If 'something happened' that required it then yes, you can use the fur."

" _YES_!"

"You're really starting to creep me out here a bit."

* * *

"If we did have kits would the hybrids be boxes or funnies?"

" _Error_ : The higher brain functions of this mammal have stopped executing."

"NICK! I'm serious!"

* * *

"If we were dating, like everyone for some reason  _seems_  to think we are, what would be different?"

[mouth opens/closes] [repeatedly] [ears down]

"I'm going to end up whimpering no matter what I say aren't I?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wilde-Hopps."

"Excuse me?"

"Wilde-Hopps. That's the name I'll use."

"Um. Okay."

"I talked it over with mom and she agreed."

"You discussed it with your  _mom_?"

"Of course. You weren't real helpful."

"Shouldn't we be engaged before you talk about those things with your parents?"

"You really don't understand how bunnies do things do you?"

[gulp]

"We'll let you know when we've picked the date."

"WHAT?"

* * *

 

"Carrots?"

"Hmm."

"Seems like you are trying to avoid looking at me."

"Makes it easier to pretend you aren't here."

"..."

[chuckle]

* * *

 

"What do you want to watch tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight. It's movie night. Like every week?"

"Oh. Well. Heh heh. I ah I might have a date tonight Nick."

"Uh...date? Tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for him to confirm."

"Him? Date?"

"Yes. A date. With a him. You know what a date is right? The thing we didn't go on to that nice restaurant? One of those?"

"But...when? It's movie night! Who? What?" [flustered]

"You almost sound jealous." [foot tapping]

"What? No. Me jealous? It's movie night though!"

[foot tapping]

[foot tapping]

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I am just a  _little_  bit jealous." [whine]

"Good."

[sad face]

"So, 7pm?"

"What? I thought you...date thing...with a him. You had to confirm. Or something. With him." [more flustered]

"He just did."

[tie pull] [kiss]

"Dumb fox."

* * *

 

"NICK!"

"Aarg! Snurk! Wh-" [falls out of bed] "OW! What? What's wrong!"

"Do we have any pickles?"

* * *

 

"What's in the boxes Carrots?"

"Oh...they're books. From my parents."

"From your old room?"

"No...not exactly."

"Hmm."

"Idea books. For names. For kits."

[pause]

"THREE BOXES!"

"Well, there's one box for bunnies, one for foxes, and one for hybrids."

"Dah...gah..."

"Plus they broke it down between boys and girls...so several books per box."

" _THREE BOXES_!"

"I am a bunny Nick."

[whimper]

* * *

 

"Nick?" [whispered]

"Hmm?"

[covers rustling]

"Move over. I want my tail."

"Nyah." [yawn] "For the record." [yawn] "It's attached to me. That makes it my tail."

[more rustling]

"Are you wearing pajamas?"

"Well." [yawn] "Sorry - sleepy. Um. Yeah."

"Why?"

[blushes] "Ah...well after last time...I...just in case you did this again."

"You're so sweet." [snuggles]

[contented sigh]

[spooning]

"Judy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you naked?"

[giggle]

"You are an evil, evil little bunny."


End file.
